Deal With The Enemy
by tsukiko3000
Summary: Aizen/Ichi. Ichigo is forced to make a deal with Aizen when the attempt to save Orihime fails. Unbeknownst to him, Aizen wants him to submit in more ways than one.What's the real reason Aizen wants Ichigo in Hueco Mundo? rated M for future ch.
1. Captured

A/n: ok guys this is my first bleach fic so be nice…. We maybe not too nice... well just be, whatever, be how you want to be (sorry my mind is going 3,000 miles a min) just read and review (if u want to).

Disclaimer: we all know I don't own bleach….. if I did it would be called "washing powder" and i don't think it would be very popular with the general public ^_^ I'm just too weird.

Summary: Ichigo is forced to make a deal with Azien when the attempt to save Orihime fails. Unbeknownst to him, Aizen wants him to submit in more ways than one. What kind of deal does Aizen wish to make with Ichigo? And what is the real reason Aizen wants Ichigo in Hueco Mundo. Aizen/Ichi

**Begin**

**Ch. 1: Captured**

**On the Western Wing of Las Noches**

This fan-fic takes place during the Hueco Mundo series during the infamous Grimmjow x Ichigo fight. Instead of Nnoitra showing up its Ulquiorra and…

"That's enough"

A voice along with a booming spiritual pressure echoed though the area, stopping the current battle in its tracks, heads whipped around in the direction of this unmistakable voice. Only one man had a voice that felt like silk and spelled power and perfection.

"Aizen" his name rolled off Ichigo's tongue like poison.

Completely ignoring Ichigo, Aizen turned his attention to the bloodied sixth espada, "Grimmjow I think you've had enough fun for today return to you quarter and await your punishment." A growl emitted from Grimmjow's mouth as he disappeared in the direction of his room.

"Now Orihime, if you would be so kind as to heal our guest." Aizen commanded in his monotone voice. Orihime jumped up and started to heal Ichigo, ignoring his plans and promises of escape. She already knew there was no hope of escape now that Aizen was here. As soon as he was partially healed he charged at Aizen striking him in the chest. "I heal you wounds and this is how you repay me?", Aizen said, a smirk forming on his lips, "Ulquiorra". Suddenly all Ichigo could register was a sharp pain followed by a blackout.

"Take them both to the meeting hall and have her heal him there, then reunite her with our intruders on the Eastern Sand Dunes." Aizen ordered the espada.

"Hai, Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra answered with a bow, he then disappeared though a gargantua with Ichigo on his shoulder and Orihime following lose behind.

"Soon Ichigo…. Very soon"

**Las Noches: In the Meeting Hall **

Ichigo awoke with a fright, here he was alone in a room (obviously used for some kind of meeting) with the notorious Aizen, who was currently too close for comfort and touching him. 'Where is Zangetsu when u need him…? Shit I'm weaponless too!"

"I see you've healed nicely" Aizen leered as he reached out for Ichigo's face only to have his hand slapped away.

"Don't touch me!! Why the hell did you bring me here? Where the hell is Orihime!?," Ichigo all but yelled.

"Tell me, do you want to save your friends?" Aizen said as he took a seat at the head of the long table in the middle of the room. "What have you done to them? Where are my…"

"Calm down", Aizen stated cutting off whatever Ichigo was going to say next, "I have not harmed them (yet was on the tip of his tongue). I only want to talk to you. Have a seat and drink some tea."

"Wha…?" Ichigo couldn't even form a sentence. 'Talk? Tea? WTF!! Who is he kidding!? He's the fucking enemy and he wants me to calm down and have… tea!?

Realizing the boy's turmoil Aizen decided to remind him about the situation he's in. "Do you realize what position you're in? Remember, you're in Las Noches, my domain and you're weaponless."

Reality hit him for a second time. He was in no condition to make any demands, a frown settled on his face. The words, "What do you want, Aizen?" slipped from his lips. The smirk that formed on the ex-captain's face made him want to take back that question, if only for the moment. Aizen let the boy's question hang in the air before he answered in a silky voice

"Ichigo, Lets make a trade."

**End**

**a/n: So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Ok? Well, it's only the beginning ^_^ make me smile and review**

_Next chapter: The Deal_

_(preview)_

_Before he could get another word out he was pulled forward by his wrist and was now face to face with Aizen. Who then tilted his chin up to meet his gaze and said, "I never go back on my words, Kurosaki. It is you who shouldn't go back on yours…." Smiling Aizen continued, "I tend to keep my promise." He then lent forward so he could whisper in Ichigo's ear, "You will learn this to be true."_


	2. The Deal

Disclaimer: we all know I don't own bleach….. if I did it would be called "washing powder" and idt it would be very popular with the general public ^_^ I'm just too weird.

Summary: Ichigo is forced to make a deal with Aizen when the attempt to save Orihime fails. Unbeknownst to him, Aizen wants him to submit in more ways than one. What kind of deal does Aizen wish to make with Ichigo? And what is the real reason Aizen wants Ichigo in Hueco Mundo. Aizen/Ichi

**Begin**

_(Previous chapter)_

_Reality hit him for a second time. He was in no condition to make any demands, a frown settled on his face. The words, "What do you want, Aizen?" slipped from his lips. The smirk that formed on the ex-captain's face made him want to take back that question, if only for the moment. Aizen let the boy's question hang in the air before he answered in a silky voice_

**Ch. 2: The Deal**

"Ichigo, Lets make a trade."

There was no way Ichigo was going to trust anything this man said but he had to take a chance if it was going to save his comrades.

"What kind of 'deal' are you trying to make, Aizen?" He asked discomfort showing on his face. Aizen noticed this and smiled inwardly, 'I will have what I want.'

"You… will remain here and your friends will be sent back to the real world… or… You will remain here submit to my will and your friends will be sent back to the real world unharmed."

'Wha… wait aren't those choices the same damn thing!"

Sighing Aizen stood and started walking toward him. "You weren't listening, Ichigo."

For some reason he shivered when his name was said. 'Maybe I'm just cold'

Aizen noticed the shiver that ran though the teens body and continued his explanation with a smirk on his face. "You either remain here and your friends will be sent back in whatever condition I please, or…" he stood in front of Ichigo who took a step back and said, "Or what?". Aizen stepped closer to Ichigo and said, "Or you will remain here…" he then lent forward to whisper in his ear, "… submit to my will…" pulling Ichigo to his chest he felt more than noticed him shiver, still he continued "and your friends will be returned to the real world unharmed."

Realizing his position Ichigo tried to push Aizen back but to his dismay he didn't bulge. Aizen just held him tighter. "Damn-it let me go!!" Ichigo yelled, trying his best to push the man off him. 'Damn he's too strong…. Damn-it!!' Growling he tried again to tell the man to "Let… me…"

"No! Not until you give me your answer." Aizen calmly stated.

"What if I don't like any of your….!?"

"You have no choice." Aizen said as he nibbled on Ichigo's ear.

"Ahh, Wha…What do you want from me?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"I want you… to answer my question." The ex-captain replied as he lent forward once again.

Feeling Aizen lean forward to bite his ear again Ichigo quickly spoke, "O-Okay, Okay… I'll go with the second choice." "Say it." Aizen demanded as he nibbled yet again on Ichigo's ear making his breath hitch. Ichigo stammered, "I… I submit." Aizen released him and the teen stumbled backwards. Locking eyes with his prey Aizen said, "Good choice." Turning to walk away he was stopped by a tug on his coat.

"What about my friends?"

"…" Ignoring him Aizen continued to walk toward the only door to the room.

"Will they be safe?"

"…"

"Hey I'm talking to you!! Answer me!!" Ichigo demanded, but as soon as those words left his lips a wave of spiritual pressure came crashing down on him, bringing him to his knees. With no response to his questions and not wanting that massive spiritual pressure to be dumped on him again, Ichigo decided to follow him, in silence. Aizen smiled inwardly, "I see you learn quickly." Following him out the door Ichigo responded, "Humph, whatever."

On the other side of the door Ulquiorra waited for Aizen's commands.

"Ulquiorra, have you completed your task?"

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

"Good, they are to leave at once and no more damage is to be brought upon them."

"Hai, Aizen-sama" The forth espada replied with a bow.

Turning to walk down the hallway Aizen's ears were once again graced with Ichigo's voice. "What about Orihime?" Ichigo asked as he followed Aizen through the maze of hallways. "What about her?" The ex-captain said in his monotone voice as he continued to walk down the hallway. "Well, the deal was for my friends to be returned unharmed. Orihime is my friend also, so she should be included in the deal, right? Unless, you're the type who likes to go back on his word and break …."

Before he could get another word out he was pulled forward by his wrist and was now face to face with Aizen. Who then tilted his chin up to meet his gaze and said, "I never go back on my words, Kurosaki. It is you who shouldn't go back on yours…." Smiling Aizen continued, "I tend to keep my promise." He then lent forward so he could whisper in Ichigo's ear, "You will learn this to be true." Aizen released him and continued down the hall, soon after Ichigo followed.

'Damn-it, what did I get myself into?'

**End**

**A/N: dun-dun-dun….. Ok, what do u think? Review and make my fingers dance ^___^**

_Next chapter: Prisoner of War_

_(preview)_

"_Have you finished healing him?"Aizen questioned as he traced Ichigo's features with his hand. Giving the unconscious teen all of his attention._

"_Hai, A-Aizen-sama." Orihime responded, voice barely a whisper. Nevertheless, Aizen heard her response and gave his own in return. "Good, I have no use for you anymore. You may leave Las Noches." Sensing her confusion he decided to explain. "In your place, I will keep Ichigo instead. You were nothing but a lure… bait… a decoy in order to get Ichigo to come here willingly. You've served your purpose, you may leave. Ulquiorra."_


End file.
